


Ruth

by roseverdict



Series: Elusive Truths [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (but kinda not really), (this is a very important you see), Amnesia, Family, Innocent, Messed-Up Adolescence, Messed-Up Childhood, amnesiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseverdict/pseuds/roseverdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a building, there was a lab.</p><p>In a lab, there was a white room.</p><p>In a white room, there was a girl.</p><p>In a girl, there were both incredible power and incredible innocence.</p><p>And the one other human being she remembers seeing left the door unlocked.</p><p>(Why won't these people wake up?)</p><p>[A/N: Don't expect frequent updates. Don't even expect semiregular updates. I've learned from experience that I can't promise these things. I can promise that I will do my best in each chapter to cause what is commonly known as "the feels."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Internet People,
> 
> Rose here, and if you want to read this, I won't stop you.
> 
> BUT KNOW THIS
> 
> I'm not cutting any corners if I don't have to. Updates may or may not be frequent.
> 
> If you aren't dissuaded, I welcome you to:
> 
> RUTH

The room was white.

It was empty.

Then the door opened, and a small girl tumbled in, followed by an older woman in white.

The girl struggled as the woman injected her with something in a small syringe, then went still.

The woman left the crumpled form of the child in the room and locked the door.

The room was white.

It was no longer empty.

*****

The young woman sat on the floor in her room, quietly humming to herself. She had been humming for quite a while when the door opened.

"Oh, Ruth! I'm here!" The nice doctor-man walked in with a tray, a nice, big food-stick on top.

"Hi, Mister Doctor! What's for mealies today?" Ruth asked, childishly stretching her white shirt over her knees.

The man chuckled. "I have your favorite! And please, call me Andrew."

"Is it the burger food-stick? Thank you, Mister Doctor Andrew!" Ruth beamed, catching the doctor in a strong hug, nearly making him drop the food-stick.

Andrew caught the food-stick, then asked, "Now, you remember what you have to do to have the food-stick?"

Ruth nodded, her long hair bouncing in time with her head. "Of course, Mister Doctor Andrew!" She stood up and walked to the middle of her room, then turned back to Andrew and recited:

'Here in this bedroom, I live out my days

'And here in this bedroom is where I will stay

'I love it here because the Doc's really nice

'And he makes me good mealies and gives me good life!'

Ruth finished with a smile as Andrew clapped. "That was beautiful, Ruth! Well, let me see your arm now, you've definitely earned your food-stick today!"

Ruth skipped over and knelt, her arm extended. Andrew took the food-stick and pressed it into one of the blue lines on her arm. She smiled as she felt the food go into her arm, then Andrew pulled it back.

"Thank you for the wonderful poetry, Ruth! See you again tomorrow!" Andrew grinned at her before standing up to leave.

"Bye-bye, Mister Doctor Andrew! See you tomorrow!" Ruth sat back on her knees and wrist-twisted to Andrew as he walked back through the door.

Ruth liked Mister Doctor Andrew.

He was nice.

*****

Outside Room 254.6, the man in a lab coat rested his head on the wall.

If one took the time to notice, his shoulders shuddered and the whites of his eyes reddened.

He was physically incapable of producing tears, of course. His...incident...years ago had seen to that.

If only Project 25X.X-R knew what she had lost.

If only the man knew how to give it back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If I socked you right in the feels, then I've succeeded.


End file.
